He Want's Her
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: MANDIE ONE-SHOT! Missy's party. What happens when Andie dances with Moose as well? Some fluff, but also some - ugh - Chase/Andie. :P lol. Please read my A/N's they are actually important. Name change possible. Suggestions welcome ! Review please! :D


**A/N: OK, this is an attempt at a Mandie fic! ******** It takes place during Missy's party. ONE-SHOT unless you want me to continue! =D Sorry I'm not good with the way Andie talks : P I'll try to be better. **

**ALSO: Because I don't know Missy's last name, I'm using the actresses' last name, 'kay? And I don't think they gave that cousin person a name – I'm giving him one. **

Andie:

I knew it was a bad idea. Letting Missy dress you always was. Feeling slightly self-conscious, I stepped out of the shelter of the house. I followed Missy down the path, smiling as I greeted Mrs. Polanco with a hug.

"Ah, Andrea, it's been so long!" the Latina woman exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has been – you look good Mrs. P," I said, stepping back.

"And you look as beautiful as always!"

I smiled, unsure of what to say to that. I was spared answering by Missy returning, leading a handsome Latino.

"Andie, this is Juan, my cousin,"

Juan took my hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"It is very nice to meet you, senorita"

I couldn't help it – I blushed. A Spanish dance song came on. Juan raised an eyebrow. I gave a little curtsey and I was in his arms. We danced, he was very good. We twirled and dipped and swayed our hips. I had completely forgotten the fact that Chase was here too. I looked up from a dip and saw that he was completely occupied with _Sophie_. I grimaced slightly and focused on Juan. His sultry smile, exotic features, muscular shoulders. But it was useless. I only saw Chase. I forced a smile on my face for Juan and finished the song. He wanted another dance, but I declined, claiming I was hungry. I swerved away from the dance area and went over to the buffet table. I grabbed a plastic plate and loaded it up with everything I could find. I tossed a tip top tapa in my mouth and groaned. Now _that_ was food.

"Do you think they have tofu dogs?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around. Moose was there, inspecting the table for something non-spicy. I smirked.

"These foods are amazing, but you want the same crap MSA forces on us?"

Moose rolled his eyes at me and picked up a plain tortilla. He took a big bite. I laughed.

"Here, try something a bit more risky," I leaned towards him and popped a tapa in his mouth. He closed his mouth, but didn't chew. I smiled and patted both of his cheeks.

"C'mon, be a good boy!" I talked in an over-exaggerated baby voice. He glared, but chewed reluctantly. His face changed as he finished the bite and swallowed.

"So…whatcha think?"

"_Tastes like candy canes on Christmas_!" He laughed, reaching for another.

"That good, huh?"

"Not bad," Moose said around another mouthful. I grinned, bobbing my head along to an upbeat song. Moose noticed.

"Do you want to dance?"

I smiled, surprised. I gave a lame little curtsey and Moose smirked, bowing. Then he pulled me into him and we hurried to catch up to the beat. This dance was similar to the one I danced with Juan, but Moose was a riot! He had no clue what he was doing ; his feet going everywhere, while somehow managing to hold onto me. I laughed, and stopped him. He looked at me.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes, yes you were," I said with a straight face. I took his hands, placing one on my waist and keeping the other in my hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Now, we go this way, then that way, forwards and back…good, good..."

Eventually, he got the hang of it and we were, (if not slowly) dancing the dance. The song ended and a slower on came on. I didn't let go of him and he didn't let go of me. We swayed back and forth, not speaking. I heard Moose take a deep breath.

"Hey Andie – there's something I - I've been meaning to talk to you about," He stuttered, gripping my waist tightly. His face was a mask of anxiety.

"Okay, but could you do it without disemboweling me?" I jutted my left hip out to draw attention to the body part in pain.

"Oh, sorry," His grip loosened, but his face was still flawed.

"Moose! What is it?"

"Well, it's just that-"

"Mind if I cut in?"

I looked up. It was Chase. Those eyes…._No, Andie – focus. Moose, talking, remember_?

"Actually, Moose was about to say something – but later?" I asked, hoping the longing didn't sound as obvious as it was. Moose surprised me by cutting in.

"No, it's alright, it can wait," Moose let go, gave a small smile that barely touched his eyes and left, walking towards the food table. As much as I wanted to be with Chase, a part of me felt bad for leaving Moose. That feeling was gone as soon as Chase and I started dancing. I thought my face was going to split in two. _Control, Andie, don't be weak!_

"So, where've you been hiding?" Chase asked, his voice teasing, eyes sparkling.

I shrugged, giving him a playful smile in return.

"I've been around,"

The music got very fast and very hot. We were stepping closer, moving faster and faster, twirling and leaping and laughing.

--

And suddenly it was dark. Almost everyone was gone, or else leaving. I was tired, for once. Moose was cleaning up, smiling at Sophie. Seeing Moose sent a vague remembrance that I was supposed to talk to him…but Chase once again distracted me, this time leading me to a big oak tree. He gave me a boost up and we sat up there, quiet, looking up at the star filled sky. Chase spoke, I replied. But I couldn't focus in on what it was I was listening to. I knew it was meaningful and I hoped that the words coming from my mouth matched the mood as well. I shook my head and tried to pay attention. But something was nagging me. And I knew exactly what it was. Moose and that dumb conversation. Even though he had acted casual about it – I knew it was important to him. And despite what he said, I knew it really couldn't wait. I was just about to go down and resume our conversation when something in Chase's eyes stopped me. Lust? Want? I don't know. All I know is that he was leaning in, I was leaning in and our lips just brushed each others as someone's stupid headlights flared to life. We pulled back immediately. And scooted away from each other, hoping no one had noticed. I risked a glance to the ground. Damn. Moose and Sophie were there, plates and garbage in their hands. I felt myself blush to my roots. As much as I wanted to believe that they hadn't seen us, I knew I couldn't even consider that as a fact. Because I had seen their faces. Moose's expression was still imprinted into my mind. And by just glancing at him – I knew he had seen. And I also knew what exactly it was he wanted to talk to me about.

**A/N: Okay, my first attempt at a Mandie story…a little sad maybe, but let me know what you think ! I was thinking about making another one-shot sequel to this one, but in Moose's POV? Yes, no? LET ME KNOW! Click the lovely green button and presto! **

**ALSO: To my other story readers: If your reading this:**

**I know I know I know. I should be updating my on-going stories. I'm truly sorry ! This idea was stuck in my head and was causing sever writers block until it was written! I hope for an update in all my other stories in the next two weeks! **

**Check out my poll on my profile.**

**Love you guys! 333**

**Katrina Seeder xox**


End file.
